sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse the Demonhog
Concept & Development Apocalypse went through very few changes in design; like many male mobians in the series, he only wore shoes and gloves. The extra, gaudy clothing are meant to signify his high status while the messy fur gives off a sort of wild vibe. This loud combination of unkempt fur and stylish, high-profile clothing is to represent his disorderly nature. Backstory 100 years younger than Shade, Apocalypse is the middle child of the Demon Triplets. Fixated on proving that he is better than anyone, as well as the rightful heir to his father's throne, Apocalypse will do anything to get what he wants. With his ability to manipulate negative chaos energy, Apocalypse is a powerful individual who is actually comprised of three other Demobians(demonic mobians). His presence is so sinister and powerful storm clouds gather over his position, covering a large portion of the planet. Using his supernatural abilities like teleportation, super strength, super speed, flight, darkness manipulation, and other various skills, he has conquered a great many kingdoms in ancient times. He enjoyed his success streak for millennia until the day when Draco came into being. A week later he finds himself in constant competition with his baby brother, and could never win. Eventually sealed away like his father, he begins to plot his revenge on Mobius and his brother. Apocalypse, with the help of his slave Durak, has conquered Mobius and enjoys a long, successful rule over his Demobians. However, a few million inhabitants of Old Mobius have formed a special military force to fight against his legion. With his foes' whereabouts cloaked in a fog of mystery his legion is fumbling around playing hide-and-seek with them. However, this is no big deal to him as he feels his legion is more than powerful enough to wipe them from the planet forever. Apocalypse still controls the planet, as far as he's concerned, he is on the winning side and anyone who feels opposed to this is a deadman walking. Despite the advantages he has over them, his foes still seem to have little glimmers of hope in their hearts. One of these glimmers have been mentioned time and time again by his prisoners, the Hero of the Wind, a young alien-hedgehog hybrid by the name of Cabara. Personality He's usually cocky, playful, and a bit stubborn, throwing his power around at random either to show off or out of boredom. However, that can change without warning, as he can be reserved with a bit of a sizzling temper as well; this infamous fury often manifests as a quiet explosion and is known to go from 0 to 100 real quick in a fit of rage. No telling how he'll react to news good or bad. Relationships D.S.O. After conquering Mobius, the inhabitants put together a resistance called the Demon Slayer Organization; its objective is to liberate the planet from the legion's control so that all mobians can return home. A trivial bunch of renegades as far as he's concerned, there actions mean little to him in the grand scheme of things; but one in particular peaks his interests. The stories and hearsay of a young hybrid who might offer him a challenge, have have him more thrilled than troubled as he waits in anticipation for this... Cabara. Draco He is Apocalypse's younger brother, but he is also more powerful than him. Because of this, he has had a deep distaste for the new addition to the family; to assert his position over him, Apocalypse has challenged Draco to many duels, only to lose every time. The rivalry constantly and rapidly grew, only dying down when Draco disappeared. Armageddon Apocalypse holds the utmost respect for him. It is his hope that his actions will gain the recognition of his malevolent father; so far though, no such luck in gaining that recognition, but that only urged him to try harder. Shade While he does recognize Shade as a rival, he also holds a deep respect for him. While they don't interact much, they do get along. Durak Once a fierce opponent he now serves as a prominent servant of the dark prince. Powers and Abilities Demon Physiology Apocalypse possesses supernatural levels of strength, speed, durability, stamina, senses, and so on. These stats are virtually limitless thanks to his connection to the Chaos Force. He is capable of mimicking many of our heroes' signature technique like Sonic's Homing Attack, Shadow's Chaos Spear, Knuckles' Volcanic Dunk, and more. On the off chance that he does get injured, any type of physical damage Apocalypse may have sustained will heal almost immediately at an incredibly fast rate. Apocalypse is immune to aging and illness and can speed up the healing process by focusing his energy to his injury. His healing factor is on such a high level, he is effectively immortal and can even come back from being completely vaporized; this leaves very few ways to permanently kill him meaning he's basically immortal. It is much more difficult for him to heal injuries caused by sacred weapons or elements; as well as sunlight and the destruction/removal of his soul is the only sure thing that will work. Apocalypse does not need oxygen to survive, thus he can be under water and in deep space indefinitely. Apocalypse can withstand extremely high and low temperatures. However, otherworldly elements like holy fire can bypass this and injure him. Combat Proficiency Over the centuries, Apocalypse has become a very experienced and versatile combatant. Though he is primarily brutish and straight forward in combat, he can be very clever and deceiving. Having led an army for millennia, he has quite the talent for combat and war. Apocalypse is proficient in various forms of armed and unarmed combat. Chaos Energy Manipulation As a being composed of chaos energy, Apocalypse is basically immortal as whenever he "dies" the energy used to form him disperses only to reform him later; and he has a powerful link to the Chaos Force. This link enables flight, boundless superhuman physicality, molecular/space-time manipulation, and psionics; with these abilities he can move and destroy planets, exceed the speed of light, tank powerful, world destroying explosions with ease, and control reality. His senses are so keen, he can see and hear just about everything that goes on in the universe; Apocalypse's control over the molecular bonds of substances gives him the ability to make clones of himself, transform into anything or anyone, bestow and take powers, and manipulate the elements and weather. He also has the ability to create, absorb, manipulate, and destroy matter and energy, this allows him to launch as well as nullify energy attacks, produce barriers, and augment his capabilities. With the ability to manipulate time and space using Chaos Control, he has ridiculous reality warping prowess. Apocalypse can use telepathy, mind control, telekinesis, possession, and magic. Some techniques include Chaos Rain, a volley of energy blasts launched at one or more targets. Apocalyptic Blast fires a ferocious beam of energy that levels anything in its wake; the Dark Shield is a barrier made of chaos energy that negates equal or weaker attacks. His Catastrophic Pillar erects a towering column of power from him that decimates those in its radius, the shock wave it produces also deals massive damage while knocking outside targets back. Dark Eradicator is possibly his most powerful technique, he takes the opponent's energy blast and returns it at least 100 fold. Nocturnal Empowerment At night, Apocalypse becomes 10 times stronger; this boost is taken even further depending on the lunar stage: * Crescent: 25 times(250 times at night) * Half: 50 times(500 times at night) * Gibbous: 75 times(750 times at night) * Full: 100 times(1000 times at night) Apocalypse can absorb as much lunar energy as he wants/needs and the rate at which he absorbs(automatically/manually) is dependent on his position in relation to the moon. Gallery Trivia I gave him this name with no prior knowledge of the Marvel villain of that same name, it was based on his chaotic behavior Apocalypse is the only member of the triplets who uses his real name in public As a being of immeasurable power, Apocalypse was going to be the final boss the heroes fought against until i thought up his brothers and father In the original, unnamed version of my comic, Apocalypse would transform into Perfect Apocalypse; the idea was scrapped because it was too similar to Perfect Nazo In the original comic, after getting bodied by an unrestrained Chaos Blast from Hyper Shadow during Chaos Control, Apocalypse would have been separated into three other entities to survive who would merge back into him in the future and fight the heroes once more; they were merely a plot point to bring Apocalypse back, and while they still serve that same purpose, they are more fleshed out than before Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Hedgehogs Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Magical Abilities